1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the umbrella art, and more particularly, to an inexpensive disposable umbrella and a method for its manufacture.
2. Background Art
Standard umbrellas are inconvenient to carry and are, therefore, often unavailable when needed. In addition, they are expensive causing their owners to leave them in the closet in order to avoid loss or damage unless they are obviously needed. The result is that many owners end up with several expensive umbrellas --all bought on impulse when required to meet unexpected weather conditions.
Numerous inexpensive and disposable umbrellas have been developed allowing purchase at convenient locations at the onset of inclement weather and then disposal after one or a few uses. Some of these disposable umbrellas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,461; 2,563,353; 2,757,679; 4,062,369; 4,182,353; 4,215,711; and 4,370,993; and The Netherlands Patent No. 7,607,179 and United Kingdom Pat. No. 347,678. While they are relatively inexpensive in relation to the cost of a standard umbrella, many are still expensive per use, difficult to set up, or have limited durability.